The Muppets' residences
A list of places where the the Muppets have lived. Ewfrogs-kermit.jpg|Kermit's homes|link=Kermit's homes Bideaweetrailer.jpg|Gonzo's Bide-A-Wee Trailer Court|link=Bide-A-Wee Trailer Court Robin-starchores.jpg|Robin in Yes, I Can Fiama house.jpg|Johnny Fiama's House|link=Johnny Fiama's House Murray Hotel apt no.217.jpg|Miss Piggy in It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie FTB_episode25b.jpg|Waldorf's apartment in From the Balcony episode 25 TheMuppets-(2011)-Life'sAHappySong-Merchandise.jpg|Walter (and Gary) in The Muppets Rowlf Hammock.jpg|Rowlf the Dog in The Muppets Beaker apt.jpg|Beaker in "Flowers on the Wall" Big Mean Carla Genrich Realty.jpg|Gonzo, Rizzo, and Pepe in The Muppets Groups The Happiness Hotel (The Great Muppet Caper) Kermit the Frog, Fozzie Bear and Gonzo meet a group of Muppets living together at the Happiness Hotel in The Great Muppet Caper. :Muppet Residents: Pops, Dr. Teeth, Floyd Pepper, Animal, Janice, Lips, Zoot, Beauregard, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Beaker, Lew Zealand, The Swedish Chef, Rowlf the Dog, Scooter, Rizzo the Rat, Sam the Eagle, Lubbock Lou, Gramps, Bubba, Lou, Zeke, Slim Wilson, Crazy Harry, Annie Sue, Gaffer, Rats, Chickens, Louis Kazagger, the Newsman Lockers (The Muppets Take Manhattan) While trying to break into Broadway, the Muppets take up lodging in a set of lockers. :Muppet Residents: Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Scooter, Gonzo, Rowlf the Dog, Animal, Dr. Teeth, Floyd Pepper, Janice, Zoot, Camilla The Nursery (Muppet Babies) The young Muppets live together in under the care of Nanny. :Muppet Residents: Baby Kermit, Baby Piggy, Baby Fozzie, Baby Gonzo, Baby Rowlf, Baby Scooter, Baby Skeeter, Baby Animal Apartment building (Little Muppet Monsters) The Muppets live in a communal apartment building in Little Muppet Monsters. :Muppet Residents: Tug Monster, Boo Monster, Molly Monster, Kermit the Frog, Gonzo, Fozzie Bear, Scooter, Dr. Teeth, Janice, Floyd Pepper, Animal, penguins, cows, rats Grizzly Farm (A Muppet Family Christmas) The rural home of Emily Bear is invaded by Muppets in A Muppet Family Christmas. Typically the home is solely occupied by Emily; for the holidays she intended to let Doc and Sprocket stay at the house. However a snowstorm causes a large group (including a group of carolers from Sesame Street) to be stuck in the house together. The overcrowded house requires some members to sleep on hangers. Emily Bear suggests building bunk beds in the broom closet. :Muppet Residents: Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Ma Bear, Robin the Frog, the Swedish Chef, the Christmas Turkey, Rowlf the Dog, Animal, Camilla the Chicken, Floyd Pepper, Janice, Zoot, Scooter, Statler and Waldorf, Sam the Eagle, Rizzo the Rat, the Newsman, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Beaker, Beauregard, Dr. Teeth, Lips, Maureen the Mink, Droop, Lew Zealand, Foo-Foo, Link Hogthrob, Marvin Suggs, A Muppaphone, Louis Kazagger, Pops, Crazy Harry, Bobby Benson, Nigel, Chester Rat, Masterson Rat, Tatooey Rat, Yolanda Rat, Penguins, Chickens, Billy the Bear, Rabbits, Deer, Squirrel, Raccoon, Big Bird, Oscar the Grouch, Ernie, Bert, Count von Count, Cookie Monster, Grover, Kathleen the Cow, Herry Monster, Guy Smiley, Two-Headed Monster, Honkers, Sherlock Hemlock, Biff, Sully, Forgetful Jones, Prairie Dawn, Simon Soundman, Fred the Wonder Horse, Osvaldo, el Gruñón, Elmo, Clancy, Big Jeffy, Old McDougal, Anything Muppets, Sesame Street monsters, Doc, Sprocket Boarding House (Muppets from Space) The Muppets live in a boarding house in Muppets from Space. :Muppet Residents: Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Gonzo, Fozzie Bear, Pepe the King Prawn, Rizzo the Rat, Statler and Waldorf, Sam the Eagle, Dr. Teeth, Floyd Pepper, Animal, Janice, Zoot, Rowlf the Dog, Clifford, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Beaker, The Swedish Chef, Baab the Sheep, Lew Zealand, Beauregard, Scooter, Robin the Frog, Johnny Fiama, Sal Minella, Link Hogthrob, Bean Bunny, Carter, Chip, Sweetums, Crazy Harry, chickens, penguins, Zippity Zap, Zippity Zap's Mom, a nurse, a punk rocker, Moose Head, a cow, a horse, Sheep, Fish Apartment building (A Muppets Christmas: Letters to Santa) The Muppets live in a New York City apartment building in A Muppets Christmas: Letters to Santa. Other residents include Claire and her mother. :Muppet Residents: Kermit the Frog, Robin the Frog, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Miss Piggy, Rizzo the Rat, Camilla, Pepe the Prawn, Sweetums, Sam the Eagle, the Swedish Chef, Lew Zealand, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Scooter, Rowlf the Dog, Statler and Waldorf, Beaker, Crazy Harry, Dr. Teeth, Animal, Floyd Pepper, Janice, Zoot, Pops, Beauregard, Rats, Chickens, a turkey The Muppet Theatre (The Muppets) After reassembling, the Muppets take up lodging in The Muppet Theatre - sleeping in hammocks above the theater stage. :Muppet Residents: Animal, Beaker, Beauregard, Camilla the Chicken, Crazy Harry, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew,Dr. Julius Strangepork, Dr. Teeth, Floyd Pepper, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Janice, Kermit the Frog, Lew Zealand, Link Hogthrob, Miss Piggy, Pepe the King Prawn, Rowlf the Dog, Sam the Eagle, Scooter, Sweetums, The Newsman, The Swedish Chef, Thog, Wayne and Wanda, Zoot, Rats, Chickens __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Locations Lists